Night Pool
by EmilyxAlison
Summary: So this is what I thought will happedn in 6x04 in pool with Emily and Sara.


Emily's POV " No one never looked out for me before" Said Sara and Smilled at me, I think that Im starting to like Sara.

I smilled then we hear loud bang somewhere in Pool. Sara almost jumped she was scared.

"Who is there ?! " I yelled looking around

"Emily we...s..hould go " Sara said looking around I could see she was terrified.

" Yes, lets get out of here " I climbed out of pool and turned to pool dor and saw black hoddie then I looked again where was no one.  
I grabbed my phone and texting S.O.S to girls. If A is here then its bad.

"Sara shh dont Move" I said with low voice and grabbed saras arm. I saw black hoodie again.

"Emily who is that ?" Saras was shaking from fear and cold.

"I dont know," I said looking around I dont see hoddie anywhere " Okay lets go " I started walking Sara behind me, I dont want Anything happed to her.

We wear near dor then I felft Sara stop and stir. I turned Around and Saw A standing Behind Sara. I as fast as I Can moved infront Sara.

"Who are you? " I yelled at A and Sara wrapped her one arm around my waist.

" Oh little Emily always protecing yuor girls " I said with girlish voice and slowly took of mask. Then I was who it was I couldnt believe who it was it was Brunnete Alisons version.

" Who are you ? " I said trying not to soud weak.

" It dosent matter bitch it only matters who you will be after i finish with you " She said And pointed gun at me.I heard lound bang but I felt nothing I opened My eyes and Saw Sara standing before me.

" No Sara ! " I yelled as Sara collapsed in my arms. Then I saw Girls run from behind of Alis twin then I was Ali put out her gun and fire it two times, then gill dropped and ground.

" Sara no... Please dont die " I could berely speak.

Girl ran to me. "What Happedned ? " Asked Hanna

" I will call 911 " said Aria grabbing her phone.

" A... She.. Bitch pointed gunn at me... but Sara stepped in front and A shoot her " I wqas crying so much I couldnt believe what happened.  
I looked at Sara she slowly opened her eyes and Smilled at me.

" Emi..ly, you... are o...kay " Sara said very weakly and smilled at me.

" Sara everything is gonna be okay, I promise" I Brussed and fingertips on her pale face. She still looked beautiful. When we hear ambulance when we hear they come in and took Sara.

"If she dies.. She did it for me... why she did it " I was crying on Spencer shoulder as Aria drove us to hospital to se Sara.

" Emily Everything will be okay, she will live. And bitch Alis twin is dead and evrything will be okay now its over. " Said Hanna to me.

Spencer Wrapped her hand around me Stronger.

" I Think I know why Sara did it" Said Alison looking at us.

"I Think she liked Emily as more than friend "

What Sara liked me, I was so stupid ofcourse she liked me, OMG if she dies I will never tell her that I liked her to.  
I starded cry harder.

"I..like.. her to" I mumbled in Spencers Chest.

" Then Sara will pull throuth you will can tell her, and be together because its now over" said Spencer to me.

Saras pov.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw white, everything was white, Then I realised I was in hospital.  
I remmenbered Emily, Pool, Girl, And then I stood infrint Emily and thats all.

" Sara you are okay " Emily stanted from chair next to bed .

Emily starte crying.

"No Em dont cry, Im fine please" I reached for her hand. Her hands were sp soft.

" Why did you did it ? " Emily asked and moved closer to me.

" I just li... You did so much for me and I wanted to give something in return " I said and looked down in my hand.

" You dont have to return me anything, Sara " I lifted my head and saw Emilys eyes they were full of tears.

" I.. Its stupid and I know you will not feel sa... " I was cut of by soft Emilys lips agains mine. The moment our lips met, I never felt so free, so alive, so safe,  
so loved. It was just perfect Emily was perfect. She began move back. I openedmy eyes and met Emily brown one. She rested her forehead against mine and looked in to my eyes,  
I smilled at her.

" I like you two " She said and Kissed me softly again. 


End file.
